


the sharp knife of a short life

by Robyn Lynn (RobinDJTSD11)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison doesn't get mad, and all the old white boys die that should've died a while ago, she gets even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDJTSD11/pseuds/Robyn%20Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison came back to life, she came back with a vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sharp knife of a short life

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely furious with how they handled Allison's character and her death this season. Why did she have to die when all of the other old white men got to live and get away with their crimes? This is my quickly written solution to that problem

When Allison came back to life, she came back with a vengeance.

She woke to Lydia’s face peering over the edge of her grave, a triumphant smile on her lips. Her hand was dripping blood, her nails caked with dirt—a ruined manicure the price to pray for reincarnating the dead. Allison grabbed hold of the dirt and dragged herself out of the earth.

They kept her return quiet, preserving the element of surprise. Her father still grieving, her friends still heartbroken, Allison convinced herself it was for the best. She had too many things to accomplish, too many enemies to annihilate; they would just get in her way.

Lydia kept her secret, grateful to have her best friend back. She gathered supplies, comforted the Pack, and kept an eye on her friend, worried that the Allison standing in front of her was not the same person she knew before the Oni killed her. But regardless of her reservations, Lydia did everything she could to help Allison.

The nogitsune was the first to go. Lydia drew him out into the open and Allison shot the silver arrow into his heart, not even flinching when Stiles’ eyes—not the warm, friendly Stiles she loved, but the cold, cruel eyes of a monster—stared at her in surprise and then drained of life as he slumped to the ground. Lydia almost cried, but the memories of pain and death kept the tears at bay.

_That’s for my life_ , Allison said as she walked away.

Gerard was next. He was the easiest; his illness had progressed so much that he was being kept alive more by machinery than his actual body. Allison just pulled the plug and smirked at his panicked face as his heartbeat stilled and his fingers stopped twitching. Lydia hadn’t even needed to come, but she came anyway, supporting her best friend.

_That’s for the Argents_ , Allison said before leaving the hospital room.

Deucalion was the hardest to find and the hardest to fight. His returned eyesight made him a dangerous predator and he saw them coming. Going head on would be a mistake, Lydia told her before they attacked. She laid out a plan that would keep them both alive, as the newly resurrected Allison did not come back with her old self preservation. She agreed to it, so Lydia provided a distraction as Allison shot arrow after arrow into his back. He went down roaring, but he went down all the same.

_That’s for Boyd and Erica, and all of the other countless deaths your actions have caused_ , she told him as she retrieved her arrows and wiped them clean on his shirt.

Peter was the last. Allison did not kill him, though. She let Lydia have the honors. They tricked him into meeting with Lydia alone, offering to help regain the rest of his lost memories. He agreed—underestimating her because it was Lydia; pale, weak, human Lydia. The banshee that did not know how to use her powers and this time she didn’t have her archer to back her up. He thought he could easily manipulate her, but he was wrong. Lydia set the trap and Allison followed her instructions. Lydia was the one who killed him, a single silver bullet to the forehead, a whispered, _this is for my sanity_ , before she pulled the trigger.

After the villains were dead, after the tormentors, the killers, the monsters were dead, Allison went home, her best friend by her side. Scott cried, Stiles apologized, Isaac hovered on the edges, afraid to let her out of his sight. Her dad hugged her and didn’t let go until she saw stars from the lack of air. Her life welcomed her back, and though she had changed, had died, she accepted it and moved on with the support of her loved ones.

When Allison came back to life, she came back to family, to friends, and to love.

 

 


End file.
